PROJECT SUMMARY The proposed project will be implemented in priority sub - African countries. Prioritization is based on USAID?s list of target countries, though final selection of project countries will be done in partnership for CDC. The project seeks to strengthen national control programs for Neglected Tropical Diseases (NTDs) in various ways. First, we will strengthen the evidence- base for public health action through conduct of operational research with a focus on various aspects of NTD control and elimination, including new therapies and diagnostic tools. Secondly, we will support staff of national NTD programs to be exposed to new therapies and diagnostic tools by facilitating attendance at relevant meetings, and visits to model countries to learn and share experiences. Finally, the knowledge generated from the operational research and other interventions carried out by the national NTD programs will be used to support the development of public health policies to guide future programming and action. The anticipated overall outcome of this project is reduced morbidity and mortality from NTDs, primarily in Africa, but in the world at large.